Barbara Gordon
Barbara Gordon, auch bekannt als Batgirl und Oracle, ist eine Verbündete von Batman und dessen "Familie" in den DC-Comics. Charakterprofil 'DC Comics' [[Datei:Batgirl_DC_359.jpg|thumb|left|180px|Batgirls Debüt in Detective Comics #359 (Juli 1967)]]Barbara "Babs" Gordon ist in der Original-DC-Kontinuität eine junge, brilliante Doktorantin der Buchwissenschaft, die Leiterin der Öffentlichen Bibliothek von Gotham City und die Tochter von James Gordon, dem leitenden Beamten des Gotham City Police Departments. Ihre Karriere als Batgirl begann durch puren Zufall, als sie als eine weibliche Version von Batman verkleidet an einem Kostümball teilnehmen wollte und dabei den Millionär Bruce Wayne (insgeheim der wahre Batman) gegen einen Entführungsversuch des Superschurken Killer Moth verteidigte.Detective Comics #359 (Juli 1967) Emanzipiert und abenteuerlustig, wie sie war, adaptierte Barbara ihre Batgirl-Identität auf einer permanenten Basis und durchlebte eine lange, erfolgreiche Karriere als maskierte Verbrechensbekämpferin, in der sie wiederholt mit Batman und dessen Partner Robin (Dick Grayson) zusammenarbeitete. Barbara und Dick unterhielten auch ihre eigene Partnerschaft und eine ab- und anhaltende Romanze, die sich jedoch nicht zu einem ernsthaften Verhältnis hinausentwickelte. Sie erzählte ihrem Vater später von ihrer maskierten Identität, nur um zu erfahren, dass er dies bereits selbst herausgefunden hatte. Barbara wurde schließlich Kongressabgeordnete und zog nach Washington, D.C., mit der Absicht, ihre Batgirl-Laufbahn zu beenden, obwohl sie dann und wann zwangsweise wieder ihr Kostüm anlegen musste. [[Datei:Batgirl_Killing_Joke.jpg|thumb|left|180px|Jokers Anschlag auf Barbara (Batman: The Killing Joke)]]Nach dem Reboot der DC-Kontinuität in [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crisis_on_Infinite_Earths Crisis on Infinite Earths] wurde Barbaras Ursprungsgeschichte neu umgeschrieben. Hier ist sie die Tochter von James Gordons Bruder Roger und dessen Frau Thelma, die von James adoptiert wurde, nachdem ihre Eltern ums Leben gekommen waren. Sie wurde zu Batgirl, nachdem eine Begegnung mit Batman in ihrer Kindheit sie dazu inspiriert hatte und sie sich körperlich intensiv auf ihre neue Berufung vorbereitet hatte. Jedoch beendete ein tragisches Ereignis ihre Superheldenkarriere, als der Joker James und Barbara eines Abends unvermittelt bei sich zuhause überfiel und Barbara mit einem Schuss querschnittlähmte (eine Story, deren Behandlung von Barbara allgemein als unakzeptabel kritisiert wurde).Batman: The Killing Joke (1988 Graphic Novel von Alan Moore) Trotz ihrer Behinderung ließ Barbara sich nicht unterkriegen, und von einem Traum inspiriert, begann sie in der Geheimidentität Oracle als Hackerin und Informationsbeschafferin im Hintergrund zu arbeiten''Suicide Squad'' #23 und ihre körperlichen und kämpferischen Fähigkeiten unter Berücksichtigung ihrer Behinderung zu vervollkommnen.The Batman Chronicles #5 (1996) In dieser Rolle war sie - zusammen mit Dinah Lance (Black Canary) für die Gründung der femininen Superheldengruppe Birds of Prey mit verantwortlich.Nightwing: Hunt for Oracle (2003) Nachdem die Birds of Prey aufgelöst wurden,Birds of Prey #127 kehrte Barbara von Metropolis nach Gotham zurück, führte aber ihre Berufung als Oracle weiter fort. Im neuerlichen Reboot des DC-Universums [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_New_52 New 52] erhielt Barbara ihre Fähigkeit zu laufen wieder, nachdem sie sich einem experimentellen chirugischen Verfahren unterzogen hatte, und nahm ihre alte Laufbahn als Batgirl wieder auf.Batgirl Vol.4 #1 ''DC Animated Universe [[Datei:Batgirl_DCAU.jpg|thumb|200px|Batgirl im ''DC Animated Universe]]Im DC Animated Universe wurde Barbara zu Batgirl, als ihr Vater von Two-Face und einem korrupten Polizisten namens Gil Mason hereingelegt und zur Exekution ausgeschrieben wurde. Da Batman seinem alten Freund anscheinend nicht helfen wollte, versuchte Barbara, als Batman verkleidet, die Unterstützung der Öffentlichkeit für ihren Vater zu gewinnen. Als sie herausfand, dass Mason bei der Verleumndung ihres Vaters seine Hand mit im Spiel hatte, arbeitete sie zuerst alleine, dann auf Seiten von Batman und Robin daran, Gordons Unschuld zu beweisen.Batman: The Animated Series, Staffel 1 Folgen 57 & 58: "Shadow of the Bat" left|thumb|240px|Barbaras Eröffnung über ihre Schwangerschaft''Batman Beyond 2.0'' #28 (Miniserie, 2013-2014)Nachdem ihr Vater rehabilitiert wurde, führte Barbara zunächst eine Solo-Karriere als Batgirl und hatte eine lockere Romanze mit Robin und dessen Alter Ego Dick Grayson (von deren Verbindung sie zunächst nichts wusste). Als Dick Batman später wegen einer Meinungsverschiedenheit verließ und eine neue Identität namens Nightwing annahm, offenbarte Bruce Wayne seine und Dicks geheime Identität - und sein Wissen um ihre eigene als Batgirl - an Barbara und machte sie zu seiner neuen Partnerin.The New Batman Adventures, Staffel 1 Folge 17: "Old Wounds" Sie wurde schließlich auch seine Freundin, noch während sie ihr Verhältnis mit Dick unterhielt. Ihre geheime Affäre führte dazu, dass Barbara von Bruce schwanger wurde, und in der Meinung, dass dies das Beste für sie wäre, entschloss sich Bruce, Dick über Barbaras Kopf hinweg die Wahrheit zu gestehen, was zum Bruch ihrer Beziehung führte. Zudem erlitt Barbara eine Fehlgeburt, als ihre Aktivitäten als Verbrechensbekämpferin, die sie trotz ihrer Schwangerschaft fortführte, am Ende ihren Tribut einforderten. [[Datei:Batgirl_BatBey.jpg|thumb|170px|Barbara Gordon in Batman Beyond]]Barbara verließ die Bat-Familie, distanzierte sich von Bruce und wurde die Nachfolgerin ihres Vaters im Gotham City Police Department. Als in der fernen Zukunft Batmans genetischer Sohn, Terry McGinnis, zu Batmans Nachfolger wurde, unterstützte sie ihn (wenn auch wegen ihrer eigenen bitteren Erfahrungen mit Bruce etwas widerwillig) in ihrer offiziellen Rolle. Barbara Gordon in TMNT 'Comics' *[[Datei:BatmanTMNTAdvs_02_09b.jpg|thumb|200px|Batgirls Auftritt in Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures''Batman/Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures'' #2]]In Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles wird Barbara von ihrem Vater Commissioner Gordon kurz erwähnt, nachdem dieser die Turtles Leonardo und Raphael zum ersten Mal zu Gesicht bekommt und den Schock ihres ungewöhnlichen Anblicks zuerst einmal verdauen muss.''Batman/Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #5 Ihr erstes offizielles Treffen mit einem der Turtles - Donatello - findet in der Nachfolgeserie statt.''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II'' #2 *In Batman/TMNT Adventures kommt Batgirl - zusammen mit Robin - auf einen Notruf hin Batman zu Hilfe, als dieser ein neu geöffnetes Dimensionsportal der Kraang in Gotham untersucht, und die Drei begegnen, als sie durch das Portal hinüberwechseln, den Turtles und April, mit denen es durch ein Missverständnis zuerst zu Feindseligkeiten kommt. Zu Aprils Verdruss erregt Batgirl Donatellos romantisches Interesse, das sie im Lauf ihrer gemeinsamen Mission allmählich zu erwidern beginnt.''Batman/Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures'' #5 'Filme' *Batgirl erscheint auch in der Verfilmung der Crossover-Comiserie als einer der Hauptcharaktere, wogegen sie in der Originalvorlage lediglich an einer Stelle namentlich erwähnt wird. In der Verfilmung steht sie Batman und den Turtes im Kampf gegen den Foot Clan und der Liga der Assassinen zur Seite und entwickelt eine gute Freundschaft mit ihrem Geistesgenossen Donatello. Trivia *Batgirl wurde im Zuge der 1966iger [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman_(Fernsehserie) Batman-Fernsehserie] kreiert, nachdem die Produzenten der Show bei DC Comics wegen eines möglichen weiblichen Gegenstücks für Batman angefragt hatten, da die Figuren Batwoman und deren Nichte Bat-Girl, die vor Barbara Gordon (im Jahr 1956) entstanden waren, von den Produzenten für zu altmodisch betrachtet wurden. Siehe auch *Batman **Dick Grayson *James Gordon Quellenverzeichnis *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barbara_Gordon Wikipedia: Barbara Gordon] (englisch) Referenzen Kategorie:Charaktere aus externen Serien Kategorie:Außerdimensionale Charaktere Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Superhelden Kategorie:Kampfkünstler Kategorie:Detektive und Spione Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Weiße